Freezing Doukugan Ryu: Orimura Ichika
by Fangking2
Summary: On-Make Spinoff and a Freezing crossover. When Ichika and Silver Gospel exchanged their last blow a dimensional shift and dropped Ichika into a rift between the world into another 'Power to the Women' kind of world. In the world terrorized by Alien race of NOVA, Ichika show the world that real man is not a cheerleader while his woman fight in his place. He is a REAL MAN!


**_This fic is an alternative take on my first Infinite Stratos fanfic, Soaring of the Doukugan Ryu Orimura ichika. This has nothing to do with my canon story and it is a small project to let off steam._**

**_This fic was influenced and inspired by [Nyan-Rolled's] fanfic Freezing White Night. But I promise from ch2, it will not be same as Nyan-Rolled's._**

**_I will work on Soaring Doukugan Ryu Ch25, but it will take time. A long time as always from me._**

**_P.S. this fic is not beta'd and it will be reposted when the beta'ing is done._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Freezing Doukugan Ryu: Orimura Ichika._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Ch1 Arrive with a Bang.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…The Infinite Stratos is a powered exoskeleton that is more powerful, advanced, faster and more efficient than any other weaponry to date. Weapons ranging from particle cannons to improbable air cannons, this weapon is so destructive that fear has forced the entire Earth to agree to never use it on the battlefield…

""I've had enough of you! Vanish into the light and fall! Silver Gospel…THIS IS OUR LAST PARTY! _**KUMO CHIRASHI NO….HOKOU!" **__roared the boy as he unleashed a torrent of red furry down upon his foe. The enemy was an angel done in armor of white, which was now engulfed in storm of red._

The Silver Gospel could only shriek as a torrent of all destroying crimson energy engulfed it, its silver armor peeling off from the heat and sheer force.

"I had enough of your crap! This time I win! So FUCK'N FALL AREADY! HOOOOORRRAAAAAA!" screamed the black samurai as he overloaded the Ame no Murakumo blade's limiter to juice out more power to destroy the Silver IS.

The Gospel's frame was still intact and like a stumbling zombie it reached out toward Ichikia despite the fact that he was now swimming (flying) through a torrent of super charged particle beam. If this frame was anything less than a pinnacle of America's 3rd generation photon energy bases IS with super anti-beam armor it would have been scrapped by now.

Gospel somehow managed to reached Ichika who was too tired to move, or else he will break his form and cut off his Kumo Chirashi no Hokou in mid fire, was unable to stop the Gospel grabbing his chest armor.

"Damn it…Let go…."

"….IS CORE DESTABLIZING. MELTDOWN IN 13…12…"Bright light surged the moment the IS declared its status and it glowed like the second sun.

"You fuck'n…" muttered Ichika as his own IS ran out of power and his armor's red glow faded and dimmed in mid-air. The secondary power kicked in time to keep him in air, but he was hovering, not flying.

The boy's childhood friend screamed out for him, afraid something horrible was about to happen. "Ichika!"

"I can't believe this crap…I may not get out of this alive…but not my friends asswipe." He said as he suddenly bear hugged the Silver IS and dived into the sea below. He dropped like the divine lance of the god from heaven above and with a nice boom, sunk into the deep.

"ICHIKA! NO!"

The girls were too injured and too weak to follow and were force to watch as the sea glowed like as if the reflection of the sun above was no longer a reflection…The girls watched for seconds after seconds…Minutes after minutes…But the boy never resurfaced…

**-Unknown area (POV – Ichika)-**

"Ugghh…God damn it…My head…And everything else…" The boy growled and groaned as he rolled to his hands and picked himself up. "Where am I? Did I beat the [Silver Gospel]?" the black haired teen clinched his arm to secure his IS in its standby mode and confirmed that he had all his limbs as well.

"Arms check...Legs still working…Organ…How the hell will I know. I am a fuck'n punk with massage skill not a fuck'n doctor. Vision is back, my ear stopped ringing…Sense of touch…Well I am feeling the pain so I can say it is fuck'n working…And my language is bad. I think I said the word 'fuck' over ten time by now. Weird since I am more controlled than this." Ichika looked around his surrounding in details for the first time and what he saw baffled him.

"…Okay…the Godzilla attacked the city and I was not there to kill it…just perfect." He muttered out a tasteless joke as he witnessed the sight of an entire city in ruin.

*Boom!*

He turn around and see debris launched into the air. "Definitely caused by an IS. I can't think of anything else that would make such noise when fighting. The others might be there." Ichika then connected to his IS' communicator.

"Moshi moshi? This is First year Class 1 Class Representative Orimura Ichika to Summer class HQ. Chifuyu-nee can you hear me over? I am going all commando here so at least appreciate the professionalism sis…"

"…"

"Okay…Either the explosion knocked Masurao's internal system into scramble…or something bad is happening. There is no way my uptight sister would let that joke go in emergency situation."

Head toward the sound of explosion it is.

* * *

"Okay…what the hell (Didn't say fuck) is that thing."

Ichika seen some crazy ass shit in his rather short life ranging from a powered exoskeleton that can split a tank, angry furry of teenage girls, super older sister chop, and army of thugs bowing before him because he happened to steamrolled their boss for not apologizing to him for bumping into him.

So a sight of a ten story tall monster with a feminine face fighting bunch of teenagers with blades was something outside of his realm of normality. Bunch of IS having a battle royal to sink a city sure. A kaiju? Hell no.

"Its official…I have seen everything." Ichika muttered as he scratched his eye-patch carelessly. He then put his hands in his pocket and casually walked toward the fight.

A guy standing on the sidelines noticed me. "Hey! What are you doing here!?"

Well show time. Might as well as gather some info.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The limiter was highly agitated by the combat and was not in the mood for any distraction, but Vola! [B1] Here comes some kind of civilian, a guy his age by appearance, but the guy was wearing black upper tight and an eye-patch.

"Hey you! It's dangerous here! You need to get to the shelter now!" he yelled but the black haired teen just strolled next to him and watched the fight with an amused expression, but his eye...his remaining eye watched the fight as if he is breaking down the scene in front of him.

It's kind of the eye he seen older Pandora had when they fight. Analyzing and breaking down enemy's moves to find a weak spot.

"From what I can tell this thing is kicking all those chicks by standing still…I don't think a shelter will cut it." Said the teen

"Yea! Don't you know that we're fighting a Nova? Normal civilians could get killed!"

"Nova? Is that what they are called?"

The boy nearly did an anime face fault and ran towards me. "You don't know what a NOVA is? Have you been living under a rock your entire life?"

"I was busy doing something worth my time so spill it since you are so generous." The IS pilot snapped back, getting annoyed with the prolonged delay to his answer.

"Uggghh…fine. The Nova are an alien race that are here to destroy humanity." The boy reluctantly explained. He looked like he was pressed for time, as if he was actually afraid of wasting time. "They are 10 story tall monsters than only Pandoras and us Limiters can fight them."

"And I guess Pandoras are those chicks getting their asses handed to them."

"HEY! Don't you dare insult Maranda-senpai and others! They are the ones risking their lives for us!" he yelled with anger.

"So what about you? Your girlfriend and her friends are getting killed." Que one of the Pandora was sliced down by the Type-S' tentacle.

The boy grinded his teeth in anger not to the one eyed teen, but at his reality.

"…Limiters are the male partner to Pandora and our job is to neutralize the Nova's Freezing field to support the Pandora in combat…We Limiters however lacks any combat power to join the fight directly."

"…So…You guys are all cheerleaders."

"No! We are the supporter who-"

"A cheerleader. You guys are standing here and support and cheer. Tell me if that is not cheerleading."

"You…" the Limiter growled at the guy's nerve. How dare he?! Does he not know the danger of being a Limiter is even higher than Pandora? Pandora's Stigma can heal normal injuries, however Limiters lack any body protection besides their high mobile uniform. In any combat casualty of Limiters are always higher than Pandora and the reason he is so agitated is that reason. And this punk…dare to insult him and his fellow limiters?!

"Well…Girls having power and boys being followers…This place is not too different from home…" the punk muttered as he walked closer to the fight.

"HEY! Where do you think you are going?"

"Where else…I got all I need from your bitching. And frankly that thing is so ugly that it offends my eye. I lost one of them already so no need to rot the second one off too."

"You nuts! You are going to die!"

But the black teen waved him off without even turning back and marched toward his death.

He may not like him, but he can't like a dumb ass to walk to his death. He is a fuck'n Limiter damn it! He is trained to help people!

"Get down!" he yelled as he was about to tackled the dumb ass, but he was cut off as a figure fell down in front of him…at least a half a figure.

"Ma…MARANDA-SENPAI!' NOOOOOOO!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Death…Death is around me…Ichika was no stranger to death and violence. He is a quite the talented one in those department. Anyone that dares to harm his sister is dead. Any one fought him is brutally beaten. He beaten a person half to death before and he crippled few of them for life.

He is a leader of an entire group of the toughest gangsters. He is a biker gang honcho. He picked fights for kicks and was attacked in return. He is not fazed by thing known as danger and death.

His fists broke even the toughest thug.

His leg shattered even the most stubborn fools.

His rage once killed a group of men that wronged him…

He is not a nice guy…Oh he is one bad mother fucker…

"LINDA! OH GOD LINDA!"

"MEDIC! WE NEED MEDIC HERE!"

"I can do this. I all need to do is to mend this cut and….NO! STAY AWAKE DAMN IT!"

"MY ARM…MY ARM IS OVER THERE! I NEED IT! I NEED IT DAMN IT!"

"MOMMY! DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NO!"

"Richard! Don't close your eyes please! NO!"

But…Not even his violent life was like this.

This is…

This is…

"This is…war." Said Ichika as he drank in the sight before him. He will not fool himself with lies…This is not a fight…this here is pure unadulterated war. It is violence at its best…the oldest vice of humanity that is older that any concepts or ideals. Only this time enemy is no men, but monster.

"I can deal with that…Killing man is a sin…Killing monster is an honor."

It's not murder is 'it' is not human…That is rational correct?

Ichika checked his black coiled dragon armguard. 'Masurao is damaged from the fight against Gospel. Its energy is half recovered, but I can't connect with Masurao, Tama or even Shika(_Kanji is Shi for '4' and Ka for summer. Ichika is One Summer. Chifuyu is Thousand Winter. Shika is Four Summer or in definition, All Summer)._

He can still materialize his IS, but his beam weapons will be power downed by half and his internal system and parts are still damaged from self-inflicting damage from the Shunko. He will fight handicapped if he fights now.

'No voices in my head for smart ass remarks, no support, and no nothing, but my battered armor…At least the target is a big, no need to aim.' He thought to himself as he raised his hand in the air.

"Conquer and Trample…Masurao."

And he was engulfed in red light for all to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell! What is that thing!" A girl shouted.

Before her and her comrade was a black armored figure that was bleeding red lights off of the cracks in his armor and back. The red lights were tiny red particles waving around him like a cape or flame. On his back was a large wing and two huge claws over his shoulder. He was spouting two horns above his helmet that was in a crescent moon shape. His shoulder to knee was covered with lean, sharp armor that looks menacing and frightening.

Truly the sight before them was of something clearly not human.

"Is it an enemy?"

"Why now!?"

But the armored man has no interest in dying girls in hysteria and cheerleaders. He is sick of the sight of them being gutted like pigs, so he is here to clean the house.

Ichika checked his OS system and the mental frame of his IS…Still nothing.

"So I am fighting alone…I have fought alone before…And yet now it feels so much lonely. I don't have Kojuro to watch my back…Sister that watched me from afar…Friends that stood next to me. However…"

The orange lens that shade over the helmet's sight shined red as it was activated.

"I will not run from a fight!" HE roared as he draw two of the six swords mounted on his hips. Masurao Rinneoh which means 'Brave man King of Samsara' is a 3.5rd generation 2nd Shift Infinite Stratos.

By far perhaps the most powerful IS.

It is armed with 3 pairs of Serrated, anti-beam katana strapped to his hip mounted tail booster/sword sheath. The 6 swords are named Rikudo(6 paths) and each blades are the same besides the kanji on the blade. They are Jigokudo(Hell path), Gakido(Hungry Ghosts path),Chikushōdō(Animal path), Ashuradō(Demon path), Nindō(Human Path), Tendō(Heavenly path).

Ichika decided to pull out Chikushōdō(Animal path) and the Ashuradō(Demon path). Ichika flew straight at the Nova terrorizing the city and passed it in a flash as he slashed its shoulder twice. It was a test strike to see the beast's reaction but all it did was his sword bounce off the armor leaving only scratches.

'They didn't react well did they…Are they normally this slow?' He watched some of those girls cutting deep into that armor with their tooth pick melee weapons. So if he actually tries than he can cut into their armor as well.

The Nova turned toward his position and attempted to attack him with its whip like tentacles. The whips came at him like a thrown lance as they cut through the air with blinding speed. For their gargantuan size these bus size tentacles were rather fast. If one loses focus even from a second, he or she will be skewered and torn. But Ichika fought against opponents with superior accuracy(Cecilia), Unorthodox direction(Rin), refined control(Char), concentrated viciousness(Laura), faster slashes(Houki), longer reach(Yukihana), and finally numerous and devastating blows(Silver Gospel).

Ichika quickly swayed backward to avoid the first tentacle to reach him by a hair length. His nose took in the smell of the tentacle that sailed right above his head, but surprisingly the organic like tentacle smelled nothing. He then barreled rolled to face straight, but quickly slide to the left to dodge a tentacle from above and ascended few feet to avoid another attack from the side.

This time Ichika was trapped by three tentacles from three directions, forcing him to slash his swords to the side to block the first two tentacles, leaving behind sparks of fire. He then spun like a top and sliced aside the appendage to make room to block the third strike with a cross guard and slide off the attack by moving sideways.

Ichika flew away a bit to check on his sword and scowled to see his serrated katanas were clipped and damaged when he tried to block the massive appendage with his swords alone.

"Blocking might not be such a good idea…I can get these fixed, but I don't want to waste the resources for it." He complained as he duck a strike from behind and charged forward once more.

This time around, Ichika zig-zaged from side to side and dodged each and every attacks. The tentacles were too slow to hit him as he slide, drop, dash, ascend, and barrel rolled to avoid touching the lengthy limbs. He avoided contact when he could and closed in toward the beast to make its ranged limbs useless. He zipped and zapped around like a red Wil'o Wisp, his GN-Particles spreading around him like an enclosed mist of blood.

"F-Fast! Faster than even Quadruple Accel!" One girl said in awe.

"It's so blinding…The damned red light is making it hard to see." Complained one of them with her legs missing, but the fight was too interesting to ignore.

"Get that limb away from me if you don't want to lose it." He warned as he performed a tight spin to avoid another thrust and sliced across the extended limb to leave a deep cut, but not cut off entirely.

**"OHHHHH!"**The monster didn't listen. "So be it." Ichika sliced off the tentacle with his serrated anti-beam swords and sliced down the limbs he flew down. He then sharply turned up and sliced at the torso of the monster. His sword cut into its flesh with ease.

'As long as I know how much force is needed… I can simply adjust the angle of my blow to saw into the flesh instead of forcing it through.' thought Ichika as his newest blow caused the type-S to shriek out in pain.

"Impossible! He cut into that monster with single blow!"

"Wait! He missed the core!"

A core?

He checked his scanner and noticed that the monster's energy was emitted ad spread out through the sphere on its chest. Well if that didn't scream 'aim here' he didn't know what will.

The wailing song of the Nova rang across the sky as it screamed and wailed in their own expression of rage or pain. The center chest sphere glowed as the Nova was charging some sort of particle cannon.

"I can't let that hit me." Ichika lowered his hands to his side and his chest armor opened up to release more particle beams. He then raised his right arm like he was holding a shield.

"Yata no Kagami"

Then a large round red shield appeared, centering from his arm and covered his whole front. The Yata no Kagami or the Mirror of Yata is a powerful particle compression shield that has AIC's slow down effect that weaken enemy attacks and dampening impacts. The shield is no longer a small shield that the original GN-Shield was and the improved shield is less cost efficient. It is especially effective against beam weapons.

Nova fired its attack with a deafening roar, but the inferno that is its blast was stopped cold by the warrior and his shield. The opposing beam particles drilled into the beam shield, but he shield's energy absorbing, damper effect broke down the particle beam concentration which by result split the remaining beams to pass around him.

By the time the Monster exhausted its tank of energy, Ichika remained intact and whole.

"A monster that can fire particle beam. How very Japanese of you Nova…Now let me return the favor." He said as he put aside his two blades and reached for a sword handle attached to his hip, but not connected to his hip-mount booster/Rikudo Sheath.

"What? He can block Nova Particle Cannons too? What can't he do?"

"Wait! What is he doing now!?"

Ichika pulled out a sword with no blade, but the handle and the guard was beautiful and well crafted.

"A warrior slays the dragon. Hero vanquishes the monster. I am the hero of this tale and I shall slay the monster with the Grass Cutting Long Sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi." With that he activated the beam sword and the bladeless handle was sporting an awe inspiring beam edge.

A weapon that is actually half of the old Yukihira. It has the old Yukihira's compression katana mode and the ability to control the density and the shape of the beam katana. To improve and lessen the burden of its ability, the Kusanagi possess the long reaching impaling ability of the original Yukihira.

Ichika extended the length of the blade to at least 6 meter long. Without a pause he simply slashed down the Nova's left arm with bare necessary movements.

"Oh god…He just sliced off that arm with one blow…"

"Is he…A monster?"

"Another one? Like the one in West Genetic?"

Ichika ignored the chatting as he was too driven into the fight. He raised the long sword up at once and sliced into the right arm before the Nova could react. He slowed down his strike this time to take his time burning off its limb.

"Is this it? I know you were all big and no speed, but this is ridiculous."

The Nova cast out a freezing field in its desperation and trapped Ichika in mid-air.

"So this is freezing?" he pondered out loud.

The Nova recovered its second wind and charged up its chest mount cannon at Ichika directly.

"He is stuck!"

"Limiters! Quickly neutralized it!"

"We can't make it!"

"This field got us too!"

"I see…So to make up for how slow you are, you decided to stop your smaller, more agile enemy to stay still? Not a bad idea…"

Suddenly Nova's core was pierced through by a long red beam blade, constructed in a shape of a curved katana blade.

"My Masurao's GN Particles can disturb energy field and corrupt any attempt to reach into my body through energy based or electronic attempt. Your freezing is in the end, asserting your internal energy into my system and suppress it. Too bad my IS is protected by thousands of programs and armors regarding foreign energy.

The Nova replied not as its chest exploded as the gathered particle energy overloaded and burned through it. Ichika removed his blade and turned around…A real man don't look back at his fallen foe…BOOOOOMMMMM!

They especially don't look back to see the fire work.

And Ichika is greatest if men…At least the man closest to that title.

Strongest Man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of helicopter rotors spinning at high speeds became audible. The helicopters whipped up strong winds that blew the trees and picked up dust and sand. The IS pilot was now off of his armor and sitting on what used to be a part of a building.

He was uninjured, but frankly fighting the Silver Gospel, and fighting that Nova was mentally and physically tiring. He has been at constant alert since the fight was over as all the remaining Pandoras and Limiters surrounded him in a 15-20 meter radius.

Their eyes were filled with fear at the unknown which is he.

Since the fight Ichika came to many conclusions…First of all…He is not in his world. No home, country, or even continent. He is not in the same damn world. He didn't need any scientific evidence…He is a Japanese. They created other world fantasy were hero falls into another world and all that good shit.

But that doesn't mean he has all the answers. Most importantly on how to go home.

"Freeze!"

Ichika was forced out of his thoughts as a group of armed military officers aimed their guns at him. Each was heavily armed and had no signs of possible negotiation. Even women were a part of the force, except they had those melee weapons, giving Ichika the idea that they were Pandora's too.

"What do you want now. Can't you see I was busy with my thoughts?" Ichika asked.

"Be quiet boy. I don't know who you are or what you are, but know that you are more of a threat than that Type-S Nova." Said one of the Pandoras. "You took it down in an instant. I cannot imagine what kind of monster you are."

"I am a real man that's what. I bet with all the cheerleaders who seen in your life calling man must have muddled your sense what a real man is, but a real man is a fighter and a warrior. I happened to stumble upon this fight and the freak of nature offended my eye and ears. So I decided to kill it. That is all. So back off…I was in a middle of a thought before you interrupted me." Said Ichika was he turned away from the armed forces.

This was not a hot-macho manly boast. He needs to establish that he is powerful; powerful enough kill a Nova and ignore being surrounded by large number of troops. If they shoot, the armor comes on and rains blood, but unless they strike first…He will not attack.

This was the conclusion he came to after wondering what Kojuro would say if he was here. Knowing his Right Eye. He would suggest him to calm down and make himself a position to negotiate. First step is power. Only those with power can negotiate or outright stump out the weaker ones.

He is now tired and frankly alone. He need to be intimidating and hostile against attack to his personal well-being. He proved that he can kill a monster and he is armed to teeth. He also showed he has more balls than most men these girls seen in their short lives and that means he got the backbone of this conversation.

Next he needs to wait for a compromiser, someone who will seek to pacify both sides to the negotiating table.

"Now, now, you should not be so aggressive to one capable of saving humanity."

And bingo. You are the man Katakura Kojuro. Who need Zhuge Liang or Takenaka Hanbei when you have the Ryu no Migi, the famed strategist of the Dategun.

A woman wearing a nun outfit walked into the circle that surrounded Ichika. She had a face of a kind, understanding woman…The kind he know will try to negotiate and talk instead of force.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"If you want my name, shouldn't you declare your own and your position before hand?"

"Hohoho~ My how interesting. You are very right. Do forgive me. You can call me Sister Margaret and I am the headmistress of the West Genetic Facility. I was charged with the mission to contact the brave young man who saved our Pandoras and Limiters from their mission to stop a Type-S that came out of nowhere."

"…My name is Orimura, Ichika. I am the one of the Shitenoh(Four Heavenly Emperors) and the current Doukugan Ryu of the Shin Dategun. Also, I am affiliated with the IS Academy of Japan and the Class Representative of the First year Class 1."

"IS Academy? I am afraid I never heard of such place."

"I doubt you do…However Sister Margaret."

"Yes Orimura-san?"

"While I am sure speaking with you will be a pleasant experience…I like to speak with the man in the helicopter trying so hard to analyze my IS and has been communicating with you on what to say to me."

"!?-How did you know?"

He then tapped his ears.

"I take vitamin for my ears." In truth, Masurao's communication tracked down the signal coming from Sister Margaret's microphone which was hidden in her headdress and traced the signal to the older man hiding in the helicopter.

The old man stepped out of the transport despite the Pandoras and his security's protest.

"A clever young man…I take it you traced the signal?" he pointed at the black dragon coiled on his arm. "By the scanner's reaction…It's that armguard is it not?"

"Clever old man…"

The two men stared down at each other in a contest of well. The older man came to realized that the boy was trying to dominate the talk with fear in order to prevent anything violent. The boy is seeking leverage to make him looks powerful (and most likely he is) in order to have a strong foothold against anyone who is interested in his power.

The pilot came to realize the old man was much cleverer than he is at mind game and by the posture he is taking…He is not afraid of him attacking him. He knows that he needs help and are not willing to make enemy with the superpower in the land.

The One Eyed's Dragon was in disadvantage in term of experience in negotiation or word game.

"How much are you worth to your government?" he asked bluntly with no grace. It was a question and yet it was not. It was a threat and yet it was not.

The old man raised his brows at the shift of tactic. The boy throw aside all attempt to be clever and secretive…he is going blunt as a flying mallet.

"Much more than they can afford…Too much to kill or to get rid of." He answered. Aoi Gengo can see where the boy is going with this. The boy has power no doubt about that for a second. This boy was able to kill a NOVA on his own when the team tasked to hold the monster was not adequate enough. He is strong…a real monster…But he is still a boy. Gengo could have lied and try to keep the boy off balanced, but the boy is a cornered animal. He has no problem lashing out. So if the boy is willing to reach out a hand, then he will not brush it aside.

"How much are you worth without them?"

"Enough for my purpose."

"Are you…A savior?"

A savior? The boy is asking quite an amusing question…He is asking him whether I am a follower of the law or a man that goes against everything to achieve 'salvation.'

True in this world threaten by NOVA, he seeks salvation. He seeks solution to save mankind. He cast aside friends and family and used them to further his goal. His granddaughter Kazuha…his grandson Kazuya…

But it was all for the sake of humanity…protection from NOVA.

In the name of Holy Maria…Maria Lancelot.

"Why do you ask?"

The boy hesitated for a second and answered.

"…You have an eye of a man driven to a corner. You have no other place to turn to, but forward…Yeah, I can't be wrong about this…You are like me. You have a far distant, perhaps impossible goal in mind and you have been reaching toward it for long, long time. So that means you are either a savior who seeks impossible or a monster who has simply gone mad…"

"You can tell all that with my eye?"

"Well you are no warrior or a coward…You seek no joy in a battle nor are you a helpless leach attached toward money or life. You reek of no fear despite standing in front of me. So you are no fool. You are not a helpless follower since you are one of those type that are always several steps ahead of others."

"A hundred and one step ahead actually." The old man joked, breaking his serious face as he came to conclusion on what to do with this boy.

Ichika grinned back as he too came to a conclusion.

"But mostly…My instinct told me…You are what I need in this world. So what do you say? Think you can think of something amusing?"

Aoi Gengo grinned like a mad man and only Ichika could see him.

He was not grinning because he is mad or crazy. Simply joyous for coming across an eccentric like himself. This Orimura boy is like himself. Someone who is not normal. Someone that sees this world with a complete different view. This boy is…Abnormal…

Like Aoi Gengo is.

"I think I can think of few jobs kid."

Two Kabukimono(Eccentric or strange one) has met each other.

Truly a meeting of the bold and abnormal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Just something I thought of a year ago, but never got around. I will try to update the Soaring Dragon as well._**

**_Review!_**


End file.
